Sundown
Anthony Azizi - Cas Anvar - Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen John Hawkes - Lennon Kevin Durand - Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Chandler | costars=Aramis Knight - Sam Jarrah David Griffith - Outro Kailee Velasco - Eva Jarrah Kiersten Havelock - Emma Mickey Graue - Zach Peter Stray - Médico Salvatore Abbadessa - Taxista }} é o sexto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo nono episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 02 de março de 2010. Sayid encara uma decisão difícil, e Claire manda um aviso aos habitantes do templo. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Sayid leva um tiro de Roger Linus. * Sayid é segurado embaixo da superfície da água na fonte até ele se afogar e morrer. * Sayid ressuscita e é torturado por Dogen. * Dogen pede a Jack para envenenar Sayid porque tem uma escuridão crescendo nele. * Jack conta para Sayid as intenções de Dogen. Realidade Paralela (2004) está sentado nervoso em um táxi em Los Angeles. Ele paga o motorista e sai, carregando um buquê de rosas amarelas. Ele anda em direção à porta da frente da casa e aperta a campainha. o recebe calorosamente, assim como seus filhos. É revelado que Nadia agora é casada com , irmão de Sayid, que confronta Sayid por causa das flores que trouxe. Sayid manda as crianças pegarem presentes da Austrália na bolsa dele. O irmão de Sayid recebe uma ligação e declara que o jantar acabou, porque a ligação é sobre negócios. Nadia pergunta se Sayid recebeu as cartas dela e por que ele não respondeu. As crianças acham seus presentes e também descobrem a foto de Nadia que pertence a Sayid. Quando eles a trazem para Sayid, seu irmão está vendo. Há uma tensão evidente entre ele e Sayid. Sayid está dormindo no sofá no meio da noite, quando Omer o acorda e fala que ele está encrencado. Ele diz a Sayid que pegou emprestado dinheiro de um homem e pagou, mas o homem disse que ele ainda deve continuar pagando a ele. Sayid oferece ajuda com o dinheiro, mas não para "convencer essas pessoas a deixar irmão sozinho". Omer diz que ele "sabe que tipo de homem" Sayid é, se referindo ao passado de Sayid na Guarda Republicana do Iraque, e pede por sua ajuda porque ele sabe que Sayid se preocupa com Nadia e as crianças. Sayid recusa-se a ajudar, dizendo que ele lamenta, mas que ele não é mais aquele homem. .]] Na manhã seguinte, Sayid leva as crianças para o ônibus e, depois que ele os leva, Nadia corre freneticamente para fora da casa gritando para Sayid que Omer está no hospital, gravemente ferido. Os dois chegam no , passando por Jack revendo uma ficha médica. Um médico diz que Omer teve um pulmão perfurado e que ele falou que foi roubado. Ao ouvir isso, Sayid diz a Nadia para esperar no hospital. Ela percebe que ele pode estar indo atrás de vingança e implora para ele não fazê-lo, mas para retornar para casa e cuidar das crianças. Naquela noite, Nadia voltou para casa. Sayid estava arrumando um vaso quebrado pelas crianças. Nadia disse que Omer estava se recuperando da cirurgia e estava acordado. Ela deixa claro que isso é responsabilidade de Omer, e que não era pra Sayid fazer nada, pois era responsabilidade de Omer. Nadia queria saber por que Sayid a empurro a seu irmão. Sayid explica que ele passou 12 anos lidando com a culpa por todas as coisas horríveis que ele fez, por isso ele não pode ficar com Nadia, porque ele não a merece. No outro dia, quando Sayid estava saindo da casa de seu irmão, um carro preto parou perto dele. Um homem saiu do carro, Omar, e perguntou a Sayid se estava indo buscar as crianças, e pede para Sayid entrar no carro. Um segundo homem saiu do carro, e pedem novamente para Sayid entrar, mas ele hesita, então Omar diz a Sayid (em arábico) que a não ser que ele entre, eles irão buscar as crianças. Então, Sayid entra no carro. Sayid é levado a uma cozinha comercial, e nela está um homem cozinhando ovos. Sayid senta-se numa cadeira, então o homem oferece ovos a Sayid da maneira que Sayid desejar – em sua opinião, ele faz ovos pochê muito bons. Sayid não aceita. Depois o homem senta para comer os ovos, e se apresenta como Martin Keamy e pergunta como seu irmão está, porque ele sabe que Omer foi assaltado em frente de sua própria loja. Martin diz que é Omer não esta bem para que possa cuidar de sua família, e pergunta a Sayid se ele ta poderia cuidar da família de seu irmão. Martin explica a Sayid que seu irmão emprestou dinheiro dele e não pagou. Sayid disse que seu irmão já tinha pagado tudo o que devia, mas que Keamy queria ainda mais. Ele diz a Sayid que isso é uma mentira. Ele diz que Omer não o pagou, e alguém deverá pagar aquele dinheiro. Sayid pergunta a Martin se foi ele que colocou seu irmão no hospital, mas Martin nega. Sayid pega um dos capangas de Martin e sua arma, e usa-o como escudo humano. Sayid mata os capangas, então Martin diz que não precisava mais pagar a conta, pra simplesmente relaxar e esquecer, mas Sayid diz que não pode, e da um tiro em Martin Keamy. Depois disso, Sayid escuta um barulho de dentro de um refrigerador, e encontra Jin-Soo Kwon, amordaçado e mantido como refém. Sayid tira a fita da boca de Jin, e Jin fala em coreano: “Não me mate, por favor, deixe-me viver!”. Sayid, não entendendo, pergunta: “Quem é você?” e frustrado, Jin responde em inglês: “Nada de Inglês”. Na Ilha (2007) cai no chão.]] Sayid invade a câmara de Dogen enquanto ele calmamente lê um livro. Sayid pergunta a Dogen sobre a maquina em que esteve preso e espetado por agulhas e quer saber porque estava sendo testado. Dogen então o diz que para cada homem há uma balança, de um lado há o bem e no outro o mal. A máquina diz como está o equilíbrio dessa balança, e no caso de Sayid, a balança está pendendo para o lado errado. Dogen admite ter tentado envenenar por acreditar que seria melhor se ele estivesse morto. Sayid então o responde, dizendo que ele não o conhece e que é um bom homem. Nesse momento Dogen ataca Sayid começando uma violenta luta que deixa a sala completamente bagunçada. Dogen tem visível habilidades e alguma arte marcial e está prestes a esfaquear Sayid na garganta mas é distraído por sua bola de basebol que caiu no chão. Dogen para por um momento para refletir e então com uma fúria inexpressiva ele diz a Sayid para ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Dogen então pega a bola do chão. envia Claire para o Templo.]] O Inimigo, parado ao lado de fora dos circulo de poeira, manda Claire entrar no templo com uma mensagem para Dogen. Ela mostra uma relutância, mas ele não pode fazer isso sozinho. Claire quer uma garantia que ela terá seu filho de volta, e então o inimigo diz que ele sempre cumpre o que diz. Quando ela está indo para o templo, ela pergunta ao Inimigo se irá prejudicar alguém do templo, e ele responde: “Apenas os que não vão me ouvir.” Sayid pega sua mochila pronto para sair do Templo. Miles pergunta o que ele está fazendo. Ele explica que ele foi banido, e reflete que as pessoas que agora querem ele morto, são as mesmas que salvaram sua vida. Miles o corrige, dizendo que Sayid ficou morto por duas horas, deixando claro a ele que quando voltou a vida, não foram os Outros no Templo que realizaram isso. entra no Templo com a mensagem.]] Apenas quando Claire entrou no templo e disse a Dogen: “Ele quer ver você”, Dogen se recusa, comentando que ele “não é tolo”, e que se ele sair do Templo o Inimigo ira matá-lo. Claire sugere que ele mande alguém ao homem que ele não irá matá-lo. Dogen pede a Lennon para por Claire no buraco até que isso se resolva, e pediu para trazer Shephard e Reyes até ele. Lennon explica que eles não podem ser encontrados, então Dogen vira e pede para Sayid ir com ele. Sayid diz: “Pensei que você queria que eu partisse.” E Dogen diz que as coisas mudaram. presenteia Sayid com sua adaga.]] Na câmara de Dogen, revela uma caixa, limpa e a abre, revelando uma adaga cerimonial. Ele explica que Claire é uma garota confusa, sobre a influencia de um homem furioso, esse homem esteve preso por anos, mas agora que Jacob se foi, ele está livre e ele não vai parar até destruir todas as coisas vivas na ilha. Ele concluiu que ele era “O Mal Encarnado”. Dogen da a adaga a Sayid e manda-o matar o inimigo. Ele explica que o homem virá a Sayid como algum conhecido de Sayid morto. Ele diz que ele deve cravar a espada no peito do inimigo antes dele falar qualquer coisa, senão será tarde demais. Dogen explica que Sayid deve fazer isso para provar que ele ainda tem um pouco de bondade em sua alma. Sayid sai do templo a procura do Inimigo e se encontra com Kate, voltando ao Templo. Ela pergunta o que houve, e Sayid a manda perguntar isso ao Miles. Ela entra no Templo e encontra Miles (jogando paciência), que confirma que Sawyer a mandou voltar. Ele também diz que Claire retornou, e então Kate quer saber onde ela está. retira a adaga do seu peito.]] Na floresta, Sayid ouve estranhos sons na mata em volta dele, típicos de quando o Monstro está por perto, e “Locke” aparece. Então ele diz “Olá, Sayid”, e ele finca sua adaga no peito do Inimigo. O Inimigo continua em pé, então arranca a adaga de seu peito, sem sangue nem nenhum ferimento. Então Sayid pergunta “O que é você?”, o homem desvia da pergunta e diz “O que lhes disseram?”. Então, ele explica que Dogen sabia que ele não poderia matar o Inimigo, que acreditava que ele mataria Sayid, e diz para ele envergonhar-se por ter sido manipulado. Então o Inimigo fez uma proposta a Sayid que ele deveria entregar uma mensagem no Templo, e que ele daria qualquer coisa do mundo que Sayid gostaria de ter. Sayid responde que a única coisa que ele gostaria de ter morreu em seus braços, e nunca voltará a vê-la. O Inimigo fecha o negócio respondendo: “E se pudesse?”. entrega a mensagem do Inimigo para Dogen e os Outros.]] Sayid volta ao templo, e anuncia que há um homem na selva, e ele mandou uma mensagem: “Ele quer que saibam que Jacob está morto. Como ele se foi, ninguém mais precisa ficar. Estão livres.” Disse também que o homem que conheceu irá deixar a ilha, e quem quiser ir deve deixar o templo e se juntar com ele. Eles têm até o pôr-do-sol para decidir se vão e se salvam, ou ficam e morrem. finalmente encontra Claire e revela o destino de Aaron.]] Enquanto isso, Lennon acha Kate procurando por Claire e tenta impedi-la, mas Kate pressiona Lennon contra a parede. Lennon resolve deixá-la fala com Claire por dois minutos. Ele e Kate vão até o buraco, e Claire está no fundo do buraco cantando. Kate cumprimenta Claire, que leva um tempo para reconhecê-la. Então, ela diz que esta no buraco porque estão com Aaron, mas Kate explica que ela levou Aaron da ilha, pois Claire tinha sumido, então Kate o criou, e disse que era um menino lindo. Claire fica furiosa. Quando Kate diz que veio resgatá-la da ilha, e ela responde sinistramente: “Não sou eu que preciso ser salva, Kate.” Quando Kate é levada por Lennon, Claire aumenta o tom de voz e diz: “Ele está vindo Kate. Ninguém pode pará-lo.” Os habitantes do Templo estão fugindo, incluindo Cindy, Zach, e Emma, sem ouvir o que Lennon diz: “Está tudo bem, estão protegidos aqui, Ele não pode entrar.” Miles encontra Sayid e pergunta se eles também devem deixar o Templo, mas Sayid diz que primeiro precisa devolver a Adaga a Dogen. conta a Sayid seu passado fora da Ilha.]] Na Sala da Fonte do Templo, Dogen está contemplando e examinando sua bola de baseball. Sayid confrontá-lo, e Dogen pergunta se Sayid deixou ele falar primeiro. Sayid disse que primeiro ele o esfaqueou, depois deixou falar. Então Sayid diz: “Teve a oportunidade de fazer você mesmo, porque não fez?” Dogen revela uma história: Dogen era um grande banqueiro em Osaka. E numa sexta, ele foi promovido, e foi celebrar. Então, ele se embriagou. Toda sexta-feira ele pegava seu filho, de 12 anos, no Baseball, então houve um sério acidente de carro. Ele sobreviveu, mas seu filho... Depois disso, no hospital, um homem foi até ele, um desconhecido, e disse que poderia salvar seu filho, mas em troca, ele deveria vir morar na ilha, onde ele teria uma nova vida, e nunca mais veria seu filho. Seu nome era Jacob. Sayid reflete que Jacob sabe negociar. Dogen perguntou se o homem lá fora tinha feito uma proposta parecida. Então disse: “O Sol está se pondo, escolherá ficar ou ir?” Sayid respondeu que gostaria de ficar, mas, subitamente, salta para a fonte, levando Dogen junto a si, e afoga-o. Lennon corre até o corpo de Dogen na fonte, e pergunta a Sayid se ele sabia que Dogen era a única coisa que deixava O Inimigo fora do templo. Eles ouvem um barulho estranho, e Sayid responde: “Eu sabia.” Então corta o pescoço de Lennon e empurra o na água. O Monstro de Fumaça invade o templo, matando os Outros que ficaram no templo. Kate e Miles correm para se salvar. localiza a passagem secreta do Templo.]] Kate corre para salvar Claire, enquanto Miles tenta achar uma saída do templo. Kate volta ao buraco onde Claire foi presa, e chama ela, para ir embora, mas Claire rejeita o pedido. Então, Kate escuta o Monstro atrás dela, e pula no buraco para se salvar, e por pouco o Monstro não a pega. Ela olha pra cima e vê o Monstro passar com toda velocidade por cima do buraco. Enquanto isso, Miles entra numa porta, e a fecha. Mas algo do lado de fora tenta abrir, e ele usa seu corpo para bloquear a porta. Ele não consegue segurar por muito tempo, e a coisa acaba sendo mais forte e abrindo a, que na verdade é Ilana, sendo a primeira vez Miles a encontra. Ele também fica surpreso ao ver Lapidus presente, que lembra que depois eles terão tempo para explicar o que está acontecendo. Então Miles se junta ao grupo, formado por Ilana, Lapidus, Sun e Ben, para procurar uma passagem naqueles corredores. Mas Ben fica pra trás, para encontrar Sayid, que está na fonte. Sayid está sentado na borda, contemplando-a, com a adaga suja de sangue. Ben diz a Sayid para ir, que ele conhece uma saída e ainda há tempo, mas, Sayid responde calmamente, “Não para mim.” Ben dá alguns passos para trás, com medo. Nos corredores, Miles pergunta a Sun onde está Jin, e Sun fica surpresa em saber que ele está vivo nas proximidades. Antes dela poder celebrar, Ilana encontra o símbolo da porta, e a abre. O grupo entra na passagem, e poucos segundos depois de Ilana fechar a porta, o Monstro passa a centímetros de onde eles estavam. reúne seus recrutas do Templo.]] Sayid e Claire emergem do pátio de Templo em ruínas, cheio de corpos dos Outros que ficaram. Kate segue-os, pegando um rifle de um morto. Está chovendo, e Claire e Sayid se juntam ao Inimigo, que está em pé, fora do templo, os esperando, ladeado por 50 Outros que escolheram se aliar a ele. Seguindo seus amigos, Kate fica assustada ao ver pela primeira vez o Inimigo na forma de John Locke. Então ele recebe Sayid e Claire, com uma expressão de satisfeito, e se vira para Kate, olha fixamente para ela por um tempo, como se estivesse pensando em algo sobre ela, e então se vira e lidera o seu grupo. Curiosidades Gerais * Omar e Keamy são os dois primeiros personagens a serem assassinados tanto na linha original e na realidade paralela *Quando Sayid encontra-se com Nadia no hospital, eles passam ao lado de Jack. *Jin diz a Sayid em coreano no refrigerador: "Não me mate, por favor, deixe-me viver!" Notas de Produção *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), e Josh Holloway (Sawyer) não aparecem no episódio. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) aparece sem falas. * Esse é o primeiro episódio a quebrar o "padrão" dos centrais, que até eram os mesmos da primeira temporada. ** O título , é uma referência ao título do 6º episódio da primeira temporada. Enquanto um significa "Pôr-do-Sol", o outro, , significa "Casa do Sol Nascente". Erros de Gravação * Os mesmos figurantes que são vistos guardando as portas do Templo no início do ataque são vistos com O Inimigo após o fim do massacre. * Também, alguns figurantes que deixam o Templo mais cedo junto com Cindy e as crianças são vistos no Templo durante o massacre e são mortos. * O carro em que Sayid está prestes a entrar antes de ser levado por Omar possui a mesma placa que o jipe de Jack (2SAQ321). * Quando Sayid está consertando o vaso, ele se estica para pegar um pedaço quebrado, a camêra muda e mostra ele passando a cola em vez disso. * Quando Keamy está fazendo seu ovo frito, está claro que ele está com um pedaço de pão na chapa, com alguns pedaços de bacon. No entanto, quando ele põe o ovo na mesa, o pão desapareceu. * Quando Sayid encontra Nadia, ela coloca seu braço esquerdo no ombro dele para mostrar aos telespectadores o seu anel de casamento, mas, na próxima cena o braço não está mais no ombro. * Quando Kate encontra Claire, ela se levanta. Então, podemos ver que a pedra em que ela estava sentada não está no mesmo lugar. Temas Recorrentes *Dogen conta sobre um acidente, quando foi buscou seu filho de um treino de baseball. Dogen havia bebido demais, acabou se acidentando e matou seu filho. *Nos flash-sideways , Nadia é casada com o irmão de Sayid, Omer, mas mesmo assim mantém forte afeição por ela, mas diz que não merece ela. *Está garoando quando ele volta ao Templo para transmitir a mensagem do inimigo, e começa a chover quando eles saem do Templo. *Sayid, em nome do Inimigo, leva um ultimato as pessoas no Templo, para saírem de lá antes do pôr-do-sol, ou irão morrer. *Claire é colocada em um buraco depois de entrar no Templo. *Dogen diz a Sayid que a balança dele está pendendo para o lado ruim, quando Sayid foi até ele para respostas. *Dogen, Lennon e muitos Outros foram mortos no ataque do Monstro no Templo. *Nos flash-sideways, Omer é hospitalizado no Hospital St. Sebastian, onde Sayid rapidamente vê Jack (sem conhecê-lo). *Nos flash-sideways, Sayid briga com Omar e Keamy. Na linha do tempo original, Omar e Keamy eram membros da equipe de mercenários do cargueiro. * Sayid decreta vingança aqueles que haviam prejudicado o seu irmão por tentarem matá-lo. *Nos flash-sideways, depois de Sayid matar os inimigos de seu irmão, ele encontra Jin, que estava sendo mantido em cativeiro. * Sayid mata Dogen, depois de Dogen ter tentando afogá-lo, envenená-lo e o mandá-lo ir atrás do Inimigo. *Dogen e Lennon tentaram afogar Sayid na Fonte, e depois Sayid os mata na Fonte. * Ben procura por Sayid, comprometendo-se de certa maneira. *Nos flash-sideways, quando Keamy fala com Sayid, seu rosto é mostrado com o lado esquerdo bem iluminado, e o direito nas sombras. Além disso, seu olho e sua sobrancelha direita são muito diferentes da aparência de seus homólogos do lado esquerdo, dando a esse lado de seu rosto uma aparência demoníaca. * Dogen diz a Sayid que o preço de salvar a vida de seu filho era nunca mais vê-lo. Isto é semelhante ao acordo de Juliet, em que ela veio à ilha para encontrar uma cura para o câncer de sua irmã, mas ela não foi capaz de sair da Ilha depois. Em contrapartida, O Inimigo não ofereceu a Sayid apenas sua amada de volta à vida, mas também junto a ele. *Quando Sayid pergunta a Dogen, porque ele deve ajudá-lo a matar o Inimigo, Dogen responde que é para provar que ele ainda tem um pouco de bondade na alma. Análise da História *Sayid matou o homem na cozinha não apenas para se salvar, mas também para salvar seu irmão de futuras dividas a pagar posteriormente. *Sayid lutou com Dogen depois de tentar descobrir respostas de que porque o torturaram. Depois matou Dogen e Lennon na Fonte. E ele parece também estar infectado. Referências Culturais *''Deep River: Dogen lê o livro de 1993 de Shusaku Endo que fala sobre quatro japoneses que vão à Índia, mas a viagem é interrompida pelo assassinato do Primeiro Ministro Indira Gandhi. Cada um desses turistas vão à India por motivos diferentes. * 'Book of the Dead: A writing of Egyptian origin that described their belief of the afterlife and the trials that awaited the deceased. One of the trials, conducted by the jackal-headed god Anubis, involved weighing the deceased’s heart on the scale of Maat, counterbalanced by the feather of Truth. Only if the heart was lighter than the feather (i.e. not weighed down with evil) could the soul move to the reward of the afterlife. In this episode, Dogen explains to Sayid that every man has a scale and that his (Sayid’s) scale is "tipped the wrong way." * '''Baseball: Dogen diz como costumava pegar seu filho no treino de baseball toda sexta a noite. *' ': Miles está jogando paciência no pátio quando Kate chega. *'Anel Shen': o hieróglifo visto na parede do corredor do Templo que é pressionado por Ilana para abrir uma passagem secreta é um anel Shen. O anel Shen é um símbolo antigo egípcio da eternidade e da proteção. No antigo Egito, ele também representa dois conceitos do tempo; o arco da periodicidade e o tempo linear. http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm Shen também é um dragão chinês que realiza miragens, segundo crença. *''Catch a Falling Star: Esta música de 1957 é cantada por Claire quando ela está no buraco, e também logo após do templo ser destruído. *'Símbolo do Islamismo''': Nadia usa um medalhão com um símbolo do Islamismo. Técnicas Literárias * Dogen pediu para Sayid matar o Homem de Preto esfaqueando-o no peito com uma adaga - o exato mesmo jeito que Ben matou Jacob - mas o Homem de Preto não morreu com este ataque. * Todas as pessoas do Templo que continuaram lá foram mortas pelo Homem de Preto. * Sayid diz para Omer, "Eu não sou mais aquele homem". * Omer diz para Sayid que há uma pequena aventura no negócio de lavagem seca, mesmo assim seus negócios criam a história principal dos flash-sideways. * Dogen foi afogado na piscina por Sayid muito parecido do jeito como Sayid foi segurado abaixo da água até ele morrer. * Dogen foi levado até a Ilha baseado numa proposta que Jacob lhe fez, na qual ele iria ter certeza que seu filho ficaria vivo, mas também ganhou separação eterna dele. Juliet ficou na Ilha por causa de uma proposta similar feita com Ben Linus. Jacob iria curar o câncer de sua irmã, qual tinha entrado em remissão, se ela continuasse com seu trabalho de fertilidade que a trouxe na ilha em primeiro lugar. * Kate estava procurando em toda a ilha por Claire, mas se ela tivesse ficado no Templo, Claire iria ir logo em sua direção. * Nas duas linhas do tempo, é pedido para que Sayid mate alguém. No flashsideways, ele recusa matar, enquanto na Ilha ele concorda mas é incapaz. * Sayid escolhe a acreditar que estão mentindo para ele no Templo (por Dogen) e nos flashsideways (por Keamy). Ele acaba por matar os dois. * Sayid teve uma briga grande com Keamy na Ilha. No templo, ele tem outra com Dogen. Neste episódio, ele mata os dois. * Quando Dogen explica "a balança" para Sayid, ele levanta as duas mãos. Uma para representar o "bem", e outra para representar o "mal". Dogen está usando uma luva preta na sua mão que representa o mal, enquanto sua mão que representa o bem é branca. * Sayid pergunta para o Homem de Preto: "O que é você?". * Omar foi morto acidentalmente por um de seus amigos nas duas linhas do tempo. Na original, Keamy chutou uma granada na direção de Omar, e sem intenção o matou. Nos flashsideways, Omar levou um tiro por um dos homens de Keamy quando foi usado como escudo por Sayid. Referências a Episódios * Sayid carrega a foto de Nadia com ele no flash-sideway. * Sayid declara que a única coisa que ele sempre quis morreu nos seus braços, se referindo tanto a Nadia quanto a Shannon. * Keamy e Omar, que trabalharam juntos como mercenários para Widmore na linha do tempo original, trabalharam juntos como criminosos no flash-sideway. *Claire está cantando Catch a Falling Star, a qual ela pede para os Stewarts cantarem para o bebê ; o móbile no quarto do bebê tocava essa melodia ; e Kate cantava para Aaron quando ela estava cuidando dele. * O irmão de Sayid, Omer, é visto no flash-sideway. * Sayid foi levado para a cozinha do mesmo restaurante que Naomi levou Miles para o recrutar para o Kahana. * Dogen menciona seu filho, que foi anteriormente visto no flash-sideway. * Miles menciona para Sun que Jin estava no Templo, mas que tinha partido. * Ilana usa a mesma passagen secreta que Hurley usou. * Sayid declara que, ao pôr-do-sol, todos no Templo irão morrer. No episódio "The Lie" Frogurt declara que eles estarão mortos até o pôr-do-sol. * Sayid deveria matar o homem de preto com uma faca ao esfaqueá-lo no peito; Ben matou Jacob da mesma maneira. * Dogen declara que o homem de preto deseja matar "todas as coisas vivas da Ilha", semelhante a declaração de Ben: "Se você ligar para o navio dela, todas as pessoas vivas desta Ilha serão mortas." **Isso também é similar ao que Richard disse para Sawyer, que o homem de preto "deseja todos mortos." * Miles conta para Sayid que realmente morreu e sua ressurreição não foi causada pelos Outros. * O Homem de Preto pergunta para Sayid "E se você pudesse?" em resposta a uma esperança impossível. Isso corresponde ao que Desmond perguntou à Jack sobre consertar a espinha de Sarah. * A história de Dogen sobre como Jacob salvou a vida de seu filho se ele fosse para a Ilha é semelhante a quando Ben prometeu que Jacob iria curar a irmã de Juliet se ela permanecesse na Ilha. * O homem de preto promete para Sayid "tudo que ele possa imaginar", exatamente o que Ben prometeu a Locke quando disse que tinha uma "grande caixa" que ele poderia trazer tudo que ele desejasse. Questões não respondidas Na Ilha * O Inimigo realmente consegue trazer pessoas de volta à vida como ele diz ? * Por que "O Inimigo" não matou Kate ? Realidade Paralela * Como Jin foi parar dentro do refrigerador ?